the twin potter book:1
by Liliana May potter
Summary: Follow Lilly and harry thought their lives. Lilly is harry twin sister, who he never knew about. do not be fooled this is no noraml harry potter story. From the day lilly turn one she had a different destiny then Harry. R&R.
1. Lillianna Potter

**_The twin potters and the Soccer stone._**

**_By I.J. daughter of Hera_**

**_chapter 1_**

**_Liliana (Lilly) Potter_**

_**disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

* * *

A small girl named Liliana May Potter lived in a small village. She lived with her Great-aunt Lee Anna and her Great-uncle Harry James Potter. Her father's name was James Potter, her mother's Lily. Her twin brother is Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, but Harry lived with his muggle relatives. Lilly was the only one who knew their true destiny.

Everyone thought Lilly was a crazy fool who made her family the laughing-stock of the wizarding world. Her only friends are the Wesley children, well, except Bill and Charlie. Lilly had only met them once. The Bill was the oldest, then Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, who was the only girl.

Bill and Charlie were already out of school. Percy was a fifth year, and Fred and George were third years. Ron and Lilly are first years at Hogwarts.

Lilly was out back of the small cottage she had lived in her whole life picking some late-blooming water lilies when an owl flew through the open kitchen window. Lilly guess it was the daily profit.  
The back door opened and she heard, "Liliana, you have mail, sweetheart." Her great-aunt Lee Anna was calling from the doorway.

(_Maybe it is my letter from Hogwarts head tiger. Or maybe it's from Ginny_,) Lilly thought. She quickly finish with her lilies—she had picked a bouquet each for her great-aunt and for Ms. Wesley—then ran inside the house and handed her great-aunt one of the bouquets. Her letters were from Ginny and her twin brother Harry.

Lilly quickly open her letter from Harry. It read:

_Dear Liliana,_

_Hello, you probably do not know who I am, but I am your twin brother Harry James Potter. I live with our muggle relatives, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley. I just found out about you and would like to meet you at King's Cross. Happy belated birthday, Liliana. _

_Harry_

_P.S. I will meet you at King's Cross. _  
It took Lilly three times to understand his letter. He wanted to meet her at King's Cross. Lilly still had to pack her trunk because the train will leave for Hogwarts tomorrow at 11 am. Lilly looked over at her great-aunt Lee Anna, who just nodded her head. Lilly knew right away that her great-aunt had worked in her room while she was outside picking flowers. Lilly ran to the front door, like she knew Ginny was standing at the front door along with her brother Ron and their dad. Lilly pulled Ron and Ginny into a great big hug, like always. She had to tell them that Harry was going to meet her and was also going to go to Hogwarts.

Lilly dragged both of them up to her bedroom, but they were called back down stairs and told to go outside because Lilly's great-uncle Harry was up stairs taking a nap. They sat under the wiping willow with some tea and cookies. When Lilly heard a large _thump_. '_Maybe great-uncle Harry fell down the stairs again_, 'she thought, but then she saw the bright green lights flash and knew that something was wrong.

"Ron, you and Ginny go hide and don't come out until I call your names." Lilly said, pulling out her wand and running into the house. Lilly did not know what to think. All she knew was her great-aunt and uncle could both be dead and the person who killed them might have gotten away. Lilly got in the house and saw the front door was kicked in, the coffee table was smashed to pieces, and her great-aunt and uncle were lying on the living room floor, motionless.

"No. auntie, you have to wake up. Uncle Harry, wake up." Lilly yelled thought her tears. someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Mr. Wesley standing over her. Lilly always saw Mr. and Mrs. Wesley like her parents. They always cared for her. She was like their other little girl, but now that her aunt and uncle were both dead, she was going to have to live with her aunt and uncle and cousin and her BROTHER.

"Liliana everything is going be alright, you just have to give it time before the pain go away," he said, tightening his hold on her shoulder. Together they walk outside, and Lilly called Ron and Ginny's name, but only Ron come out of hiding with his wand pointed at Lilly. Lilly did not care anymore because she had just lost her family, and she knew that it was pointless for her to move. Lilly just fell to her knees and cried, which she rarely did, in front of anyone. Ginny pushed forward and went to Lilly's side.

"Ginny don't go near her that not the real Lilly. She did not move when I pointed my wand at her," Ron said.

"Ron, I know this is the real Lilly because of the way she refused to move at all. And because you can't aim to save your life," Ginny said, holding Lilly in a great big hug. Lilly just sat there doing nothing, but crying on her shoulder. She was worse off than anyone now, but she could not help but laugh at Ginny's joke about Ron aim sucking. That made Ron look at her and then to Ginny.

"Lilly! Ron! Ginny! Lee Anna! Harry! Arthur! Where are you?" Mrs Wesley yelled from the front yard. Ginny and Ron ran to their mother, but Fred and George came looking for Lilly. Fred had to carry her to the front yard, so that Mrs. Wesley could see her.

"Lilly what happened?" Mrs. Wesley asked, pulling Lilly in to a great big hug. Lilly did nothing, but stand there, and that was enough to get Mrs. Wesley worried. She looked Lilly over, but all anyone could see was Lilly's normal self. Deep inside, however, Lilly's heart was smashed to pieces. Lilly had just lost everything she every cared about. Lilly gave Mr. and Mrs. Wesley both a weak smile. If anyone had to see her now she was glad it was them.

Percy was standing right behind his mother, looking down at her as if she was still a little girl who was gifted with strength and speed. But now he could see that she was not that little girl who loved dressing up anymore. She was now eleven and would be going off to Hogwarts. She would be learn spells charms and potion. She would also learn how to control her power.

"Mummy, what going to happen to Lilly, now that her aunt and uncle are both dead?" Ginny asked once they had gotten Lilly in the car, along with her trunk and owl. They had to give Lilly a sleeping potion, so they could get her away from her aunt and uncle's bodies.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. The next chapter should be up by next month. **_

_**Thank you trustinghim17 for proofreading.**_  
**  
**


	2. muggles!

**_The twin potters and the Soccer stone._**

**_By I.J. daughter of Hera_**

**_chapter 2_**

**_Muggles!_**

_**disclaimer: I do not own anything. But Lilliana.**_

* * *

Lilly woke up in Fred and George's room. Fred was lying on his bed reading up on the latest jokes. George was on the floor doing the same thing. Lilly moved her weight just a bit, which told the Weasley twins that she was awake. Fred leaped from his bed faster than Lilly could have moved with her inhuman speed.

"Lilly you should still be asleep ,I guess Mum got soft-hearted after seeing you so weak and sad..." Fred started.

"Yeah, it's like she can feel your pain all the time." George finished, putting his arm around her neck. Lilly shrugged it off, because she did not want any one to be near her. After all she did just lose her great-aunt and uncle. Lilly was meant to be a strong little cub, but now she felt like a weak little puff-ball. Lilly fell over on to her side, it not like Lilly could do anything to bring them back.

Lilly look up at Fred and George, and then rolled off the bed landing on her feet, with extreme speed and grace. And with that Lilly jump at them with even greater speed and strength. She change into the form of a white tiger.

Lilly was on top of Fred's head, when Mrs. Weasley come into the room. She did not look happy. Fred sat up and Lilly tumbled on to his lap. Lilly was saw through her black and white eyes, that Mrs. Weasley was looking down with tear filled eyes.

"You little Missy should still be asleep. But then again you are just being you. " she said. Lilly padded her way over to Mrs. Weasley and pawed the hem of her robes. Mrs. Weasley picked her up and clawed with her. Lilly even licked Mrs. Weasley's face a few times. Just then Percy walked in, and saw this little scene. It seemed to bring tears to his eyes as much as Fred and George.

Lilly could hear music playing off somewhere, she wanted to find where it was coming from. So she jumped out of Mrs. Weasley's arms and let her ears lead her to the music. She made it to the stairs and was almost step on by Bill. Let just say that earned him a scathe on the leg. Lilly also hissed at him for it. Bill Looked at her and pushed her down the stairs with his foot. She flipped all the way down and then landed on her feet, in her normal form.

"Bill I hope you sleep with your eyes open because your going to pay for that." Lilly yelled up the stairs. Then she went back to finding the source of music. The music was coming from Ginny's room, she had her radio on, and she was reading something, again Lilly guessed it was the daily profit. Then she saw the front cover, the neat kept green leather-bound book, it was Lilly's dairy.

The one thing she always hide from Fred and George. It was the one thing she never let anyone look at, it held songs, and stories that she had written for fun. Lilly went to the door, and knocked, Ginny looked up and snapped it shut.

Lilly could hear the click of the lock, as her diary closed. She held it out for Lilly to take, she grabbed it and it went to the inside pocket of Lilly's jumper vest. Lilly thought that Ginny would be the only place Fred and George would not look for her diary.

"I really don't mind, I just wish you not tell anyone what you read." Lilly said. Setting her diary behind Ginny's pillow, before walking out and heading for her favorite spot. The garden, it was there she had met Charlie, he had taught her about flute. Charlie was the only one that never judged her.

He always had something new to show her, last time it had been a book about dragons. Charlie was still trying to Lilly for trying out for the Gryffindor quidditch team. She saw an apple core whizzed past her head.

She saw another head right towards her head, with the easy of a chaser, she caught it and sent it whizzing back at Charlie. It hit him in the head, and Lilly have abnormal straight . So Charlie, went down from the forces of the apple core. Lilly rolled her eyes and walk up the small hill, where Charlie was lying.


	3. author note

**Hey every one who read my stories, I have a new one coming out in a few short weeks. **

**It's called : daughter of Artemis. And it about this girl, named Kimberley Jefferson, her mom is the goddess of hunt. Kim has to stop her ex best friend Kate from destroying all the people she loves. Kate is much like Luke, but not a insane. Will Kim save her new friends and family. **

**your truly **

**Izzy Jones daughter of Hera**


End file.
